


Order 66 - Cody's Call

by FunFics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunFics/pseuds/FunFics
Summary: The single order that changed the galaxy forever; but how did those who carried it out actually feel about it?
Kudos: 10





	Order 66 - Cody's Call

Hours had passed, and still the fierce CIS entanglement raged on within various levels of Utapau. The air was filled with smoke and sparks, both sides taking their share of casualties as droids and troopers alike selflessly fought onwards towards victory. Blaster bolts, blue and red, flew across the battlefront with startling speed, just as many of them finding their intended target as those that missed.

Amongst the participants was the renowned Commander of the esteemed 212th Attack Battalion, Cody. The model soldier, he fearlessly pressed on with his troops, giving orders and strategies with a level-head and admirable certainty. His experience was an invaluable asset to any engagement he was assigned to, especially one this close to the end of the war.

Yes, blood had been spilled; seemingly countless amounts of his literal brothers-in-arms had fallen over the past three years. Many were avoidable. Most were not. Cody understood this about war. Good men had died, not due to a lack of skill or insufficient training - but because in war, you can't count on anything.

A brief respite rewarded Cody the chance to group with his Legion's finest, having cleared out an ideal vantage point below the central conflict, spacious enough to house an AT-TE walker. The gunner within was in direct comms with the Commander, firing off precise shots at the upper platforms and beyond, making quick work of any and all air support the waning droid forces had, even Vulture Droids raining down into the giant sinkholes below as mere scrap and shrapnel.

Racing fearlessly through the war-torn city-turned-hellscape, Obi-Wan rode his borrowed Varactyl with a great weight off of his shoulders, having ended his long-lasting rivalry with the nefarious General Grievous only moments prior. Without their cyborg leader, the Battle droids had effectively already lost, Kenobi thought. Unwise to make assumptions about a conflict still ongoing? Perhaps, but if anyone had earned that confidence, it was Kenobi. The Jedi Master balanced atop his mighty mount, the colorful creature coming to a halt at his will, greeting his second in command. As a sign of respect for his long-time superior and comrade, Cody removes his helmet, holding his helmet under-arm.

"Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move up the higher levels." Kenobi points up, noting the point of least resistance from enemy forces.

"Very good, sir." Nods Cody, turning to pass down the plan down to his fellow troops. "Oh, by the way." he stops, turning back to his Jedi leader. "I think you'll be needing this." he shoots him a knowing smile, retrieving his general's lightsaber from his belt - and Kenobi lit up at the sight. He had frequently gone on to Cody about Anakin's careless treatment of his weapon - so for the tables to have seemingly turned, it brought the men some humor in a time where it was desperately needed. 

"Thank you, Cody." he returns a smile, one of appreciation. "Best keep this between ourselves, yes? Now, let's get a move on - we've got a battle to win here!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Cody barks, helmet back on and emboldened, ready to put an end to the so-called 'Clone Wars' once and for all. giving a brisk salute to his general as he rides off, his commandeered creature Scaling up the rocky, uneven walls with ease, leaping and bounding past any and all tumbling debris. 

A familiar noise rings from Cody's belt; his holo-communicator vibrating, signifying the importance of the call. It seamlessly detaches from his waist as he activates it, the device resting in his palm. Flickering to life, the blue essence of a hooded figure shows itself, submerged in shadow and billowing robes. His eyes had an uneasy, piercing quality to them, and what little of his face was visible, was adorned with deformation.

"CC-Two Two Two Four..." rasps the caller, a croaky purpose to his voice as he addresses Cody by his designation. "The time has come..."  
More than the explosions, more than the screams of death and destruction, more than onslaught of blaster fire, this voice took priority over them all. His identity was not clear, but with every word he spoke, his authority became clear as Cody's mind began to subconsciously resonate with him. "Execute Order sixty-six."

The Clone Wars veteran flinched.

Clone Protocol sixty-six: one of the one-hundred and fifty contingency orders all clone troopers were mentally embedded with at their conception. Of all of them? Order sixty-six was the last he ever expected to be initiated.

"Yes, my Lord." Cody complies, Palpatine's identity now clear to the elite trooper.  
  
The Jedi were attempting to overthrow the chancellor, overthrow the Republic as a whole? Why? How? What caused this? These were all questions that crossed Cody's mind. Yes, they weren't perfect, nothing is - but Cody had not known the Jedi to be power-hungry. Somewhat sanctimonious, and at times pretentious... But actively seeking to seize power by any means necessary?  
  
Cody looks up and into the distance. Kenobi had not yet reached his location, but was close, his mount vaulting upward with an agility not matched by many.   
Time had seemingly slowed to a crawl for the Commander; he had known General Kenobi his entire life. They had been in the trenches together, through thick and thin. They'd bantered, they'd bonded, they'd bickered only on the rarest of occasions, having formed a true understanding of one another as both people, and warriors. Simply put, Kenobi was not what he would consider a 'good' man. He was the best man he knew, without a doubt.

"... Blast him!" Cody yells out, pointing to his former superior. The demand was immediately met with obedience, the quadrupedal tanks main turret swivels and takes aim...a blinding blue ball of energy soars from the cannon, rapidly racing towards the Jedi general. It's not a direct hit - but when it comes to cannons, inches don't matter. Rubble and chunks of stone shatter, only multiplying as they begin the long fall alongside the blindsided Obi-Wan and his injured mount. The beast lets out a pained cry, one which echoes with the deceit-driven descent. CC-2224 silently watches Obi-Wan's plunge, intently glaring through his visor.

"Target eliminated, sir." the tank pilot scoffs. "Didn't stand a chance."

"Don't be so sure..." the Commander warns, knowing full-well that Kenobi has cheated death before. He readies his DC-15S blaster and turns, calling attention to a trooper nearby.

"Sir!"

"Ready a search party, quick as you can."

"Sir yes sir!"

Only a few minutes passed, and already, two LAAT's-worth of soldiers were scavenging the bottom of the giant pit below the battlefront. The battle itself had come to an end, the land littered with whatever pieces of the 'clanker' forces remained. An eerie quiet had fallen over the location. Various troopers searched the area, trying to get a good view through the pools surrounding them, though droid oil, parts and wreckages made this difficult.

"Sir." 

"Captain. Anything to report?"

The fellow clone did not speak, but instead, presented Cody but with only one thing: a lightsaber. Unmistakably Kenobi's, the intricate shell of the weapon was charred and cracked, smoke still emitting from it. Taking the broken weapon from his comrade, Cody clutches at the hilt, squeezing it tightly in silence.

"Good eye. Ready the men for take-off; I think we're done here."

"Right away." salutes the 212th's now second-in-command, turning and making haste to his brothers, rallying them for departure.  
Cody stands alone, momentarily. He raises the saber once more, his grip loosening.

"It doesn't matter if you survived, Kenobi..." he thought. "You're already dead to me."  
  
With that, he dropped the traitor's smouldered saber to the rocky floor, turning to join his men. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the site, so fittingly enough, my first Star Wars fic. I'm only just starting to write again after a long hiatus, so excuse the length. Criticism and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
